


Improv Trio

by Eliza



Series: Sweet Harmony [9]
Category: DBSK, TVXQ
Genre: M/M, OT5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-29
Updated: 2007-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><span class="small">Written: Dec 2006 - Jan 2007</span></p>
    </blockquote>





	Improv Trio

**Author's Note:**

> Written: Dec 2006 - Jan 2007

Yunho bites his lip as Junsu rests the back of his head on Yunho's shoulder and laughs. That Junsu is so temptingly close is the main part of the problem; the other part is that Jaejoong doesn't seem to think that it's a problem at all. He's practically--no, now he's actually licking his lips as he watches Yunho struggle not to tilt his head down and bite, kiss, lick his way along the length of Junsu's neck.

Just as Yunho is letting temptation win, the laughter dies and twin furrows appear between Junsu's eyes. "Where's Yoochun?" he asks, standing straight again, taking his weight off of Yunho's chest and his skin out of easy reach.

A small, liquid shrug is the only comment Jaejoong makes as he leaves the kitchen. He returns moments later with the last of the serving dishes and wearing a small smirk. "He's in your room talking to Changmin. When Changmin disappeared, I'd guessed it might be because he'd changed his mind about whatever surprise he'd prepared."

"Surprise?" Junsu asks.

"Yoochun left him with orders to change the sheets and then dragged me into the shower. When we came out, the room was pristine."

Junsu looks at Yunho and they both nod. Very seriously.

"Suspicious," Yunho says, raising an eyebrow.

"Scary," Junsu adds, looking grave until a flash of a smile spoils the effect. Yunho smiles back--a reflex response to Junsu's grin--and has to struggle to re-establish a serious expression. Junsu is having even less success in finding his poker face, and it's watching that struggle that sets Yunho off. Eventually, the sound of Junsu's laughter overrides Yunho's to fill the room again.

Jaejoong puts the last of the dishes in the drainer and dries his hands as he saunters over to Junsu. Yunho can see in his eyes that he's about to make up for being stuck at the sink while Yunho and Junsu were fooling around, and occasionally drying dishes. He could also be out for a bit of revenge for their fooling around from even earlier in the day. Yunho reaches for the remaining dishes and dries them quickly, not wanting to miss a moment; Jaejoong makes that type of revenge very, very sweet.

Junsu's smile widens as Jaejoong gets closer, but he's also backing away, until there is nowhere to go but onto the sturdy kitchen table. He stops there and Jaejoong sends a sidelong glance at Yunho, which makes his belly warm. They are thinking exactly the same thing. "Rules," Yunho says, trying to sound stern.

"Not our kitchen," Jaejoong purrs, and smiles at Junsu as he takes another step to trap him against the table. Junsu drops his eyes and laughs softly. "God, you're adorable when you do that," Jaejoong whispers in Junsu's ear. "Did Yunho tell you about our deal?"

"Deal?" Junsu asks, with shy amusement still in his voice. Yunho echoes the question in his head, but it doesn't sound so cute. Following Jaejoong's lead sometimes takes more mental effort than Yunho prefers to expend at a time like this.

"Yunho and I share everything equally. What he gets, I get, and vice versa. Changmin didn't tell you?"

Junsu shakes his head but the shyness seems to have worn off. "Do you want...everything?" he asks, innocence personified. Yunho has to bite his lip to keep from laughing at the wink Junsu gives him.

"Even the bugs," Jaejoong says, catching Junsu's wrists and extinguishing any hope he had of toppling Jaejoong onto the floor. Yunho watches with envy as Jaejoong give a feather light kiss, knowing how soft Jaejoong's lips can be. The feeling doesn't ease with Junsu's equally delicate response, because he hasn't had a chance to experience such gentleness from Junsu. Or maybe it's the _kissing_ he's envious of.... Since he's not doing either, it really doesn't matter. The kisses become longer and deeper, although stay simple and sweet, until Junsu makes a small, high sound and Jaejoong releases his hands to cup his face. Junsu wraps his freed arms around Jaejoong's back, and the warmth in Yunho's belly spreads to the rest of him. He takes a step back, bumping against the refrigerator, which gives him an idea of how to get their attention again.

It's an added bonus when the cool air hits his overheated skin as he reaches in to produce an unnecessary and unsubtle rattle of jars on the shelf. He gets another waft when he looks back into the fridge to hide his grin when they pause. Jaejoong sighs impatiently before snapping, "What are you doing?"

"I want what you had, too. I'm looking for more whipped cream."

"He's sweet enough without it."

"Oh, I'm very aware of that." Yunho smiles his brightest smile over his shoulder as he closes the refrigerator.

Jaejoong narrows his eyes, obviously still feeling the balance hasn't come close to being achieved, but they widen at the sound of Junsu's tremendous yawn. He steps back to stare at Junsu, who tilts his head as he says, "If the two of you would prefer to continue this alone, there are other places I can be."

A hint of a smirk on Jaejoong's face tells Yunho all he needs to know, so he is ready to reach across the table to catch Junsu's shoulders when Jaejoong grabs him by the thighs and hefts him onto the top. "Wait!" Junsu says. "What about the rules?"

"Not our kitchen," Yunho says softly into Junsu's ear as he encourages Junsu down onto his back.

"But this is the kitchen we're going to be using for breakfast tomorrow morning and Jaejoong is going to get that fact stuck in his head at what will likely be a very unfortunate moment." A sharp inhale ends the rapid speech, with a lazy, laughing groan following close after.

Jaejoong lifts his lips from the strip of skin he'd bared just above Junsu's waistband. "He has a point."

"But...." Yunho looks down at Junsu stretched over the wooden surface, his lips parted and eyes shining as he tries to look at Yunho standing just behind him. "Give me a minute." He leans down and runs his lips over the arch of Junsu's throat, feeling the groan vibrate against his skin more than he hears it. "Two minutes," he says, glancing down at Jaejoong, who is resting with his chin on Junsu's stomach.

"I'm timing you," Jaejoong says, not moving his hands from under Junsu's shirt or his eyes from Yunho's face.

Yunho turns his face back to Junsu's neck, his cheek brushing against Junsu's jaw as he does, so he continues the turn. The skin is so fine over the bone that Yunho pulls back, gently mouthing and nibbling his way to Junsu's chin. He lifts his head to look into Junsu's eyes, but they're closed. His mouth is open, though, and a whisper escapes the parted lips before Yunho seals them with his. The sound of his name in Junsu's soft, breathy voice heats him again, the hand digging through his hair sparks the heat to flame and Junsu's tongue slipping between his lips fans it to a roar. The sharp flick at his ear...is annoying.

He lifts his head to snarl at Jaejoong, but has to jump back as Jaejoong pulls Junsu up and off the table.   
"Time's up," Jaejoong says, dragging Junsu behind him toward the door. He stops suddenly with the panel only partially open, causing Junsu to crash into him. Yunho's irritation doesn't stand a chance against Jaejoong's cute, startled expression. Junsu's brilliant smile only eliminates any lingering shadows.

"What's wrong?" Yunho asks, trying not to laugh.

"A bit of deja vu," Jaejoong says, mischief returning to his eyes. "From this morning."

"Who were you dragging that time?" Junsu asks.

"Yoochun. But Changmin was getting undressed as he followed, so you're lagging behind, Yunho. Come on," Jaejoong calls as he pushes though the doorway. Yunho has his t-shirt off by the time he's out of the room, making Junsu giggle as the three of them trail through the now quiet living room. The sound stops, and soon after Junsu does, in front of the closed door to the first bedroom. Jaejoong continues two arm-lengths farther down the hall and is slow to let go of Junsu's hand. Junsu's other hand is rubbing at his temple as he studies the grain on the panel.

There is a question in Jaejoong's eyes, but he has better instincts about this kind of thing than Yunho does, so the only advice he has to offer is a hand on Jaejoong's shoulder as he passes by. He goes to the end of the hall and looks in the small room across from theirs and finds it empty. Jaejoong's watching when Yunho turns around, so he shakes his head.

"Changmin's with him," Jaejoong says quietly.

Junsu touches the door with his fingertips and then continues down the hall toward them, a small wry smile appearing on his face. "Is that supposed to be a comfort?" he says, a hint of cheekiness in his tone.

Jaejoong shrugs and wraps his arm around Junsu's shoulder as they walk toward Yunho and the other large bedroom. "That depends on what you're worried about. He's very talented for a rookie."

"Ha!" Junsu says, back in full swagger as he enters the room first. Jaejoong tilts his head as he pauses in the doorway, watching Junsu walk away for a few strides. He blinks a few times and grins when he looks at Yunho.

"I love dancers," Jaejoong says, moving with his own unique grace toward the bed. Yunho follows, pushing the door closed behind him.

He considers pausing as Junsu did, just to give himself a moment to figure a few things out. Not that he thinks a moment would do it; his feelings are as vague as the change in the atmosphere of the group. Everything seems fine, there is nothing he could point to and say it has changed, but by dinner there was a sense of watchfulness coming from everyone, leaving him with an uneasy feeling. It doesn't help that he turns to find both Junsu and Jaejoong actually staring at him.

He can tell Junsu is wondering what's wrong. Jaejoong isn't wondering; he's waiting. The next move is Yunho's. "Excuse us for a moment," he says.

As he pulls Jaejoong into his arms, he can hear Junsu's smile in his polite response, "Of course." Then there is nothing but Jaejoong.

The slight resistance he sensed at his first touch is gone by the time the kiss begins. The subtle tension he's felt since returning this afternoon disappears under the caress of Jaejoong's lips and hands. There have been other kisses this afternoon--playful ones, lustful ones--but none have made him feel...full. Complete. He's like a thirsty man at a well, drinking in peace through the strength of Jaejoong in his arms, the brush of Jaejoong's breath against his cheek, the taste of him on the edge of his tongue. When Jaejoong's hands run along the edge of his face, slide into his hair, Yunho lifts his head and drowns in the love in Jaejoong's eyes.

"Better?" Jaejoong whispers. Yunho nods. He is. And he thinks he's starting to understand a little of what's been happening with all of them. Maybe. But he doesn't need to figure it all out right now, not with Junsu sitting on the edge of the bed watching them and frowning.

"How do you do that?" Junsu asks.

"Come here, I'll show you." Jaejoong leers as he sinks down beside Junsu, snug against his thigh. Yunho takes a seat against the headboard, rearranging pillows as he smiles at Junsu's laughter.

"No. Well, okay, but in a minute." Jaejoong smiles and stretches out on his side as Junsu scoots back to sit cross-legged in the middle of the bed before continuing. "How do you...connect like that? It's like you plug into each other and-- Cut it out, that's not what I mean!"

Jaejoong's wicked grin erupts into snickers and Yunho relaxes from the prospect of some filthy comment erupting from Jaejoong's mouth. "I know what you mean," Yunho says, pushing Jaejoong in the belly with his toe in response to a disbelieving look. "And I don't know why you need to ask. You know how."

Nervous habit has Junsu tugging at a loose thread in the seam of his jeans. "If we did, we've forgotten," he says quietly.

"You might think you've forgotten, but nothing's changed." He sees Junsu's denial on his face and so Yunho reaches over to take his hand. "Nothing has changed. Not between you and Yoochun."

Junsu stills for a moment, then squeezes Yunho's hand. "I think you're wrong, hyung." Yunho can see Jaejoong's smug smile in his peripheral vision, but the new light in Junsu's eyes keeps his attention focussed. "The problem is we keep pretending it hasn't."

Junsu's smile means Yunho doesn't have to ask if the change could be for the better. "Will the next kiss from you be a 'good night' kiss then?"

"If you don't mind, I'd like to stay and watch." Yunho blinks at that and Junsu blushes. "I mean, I'm--"

"Kinky," Jaejoong says, lying on his stomach, his chin resting in his hands.

"You wish," Junsu snorts.

Jaejoong frowns and narrows his eyes at Junsu. "Have you ever tied Yoochun up?"

"What? No!"

"When I threatened Changmin with it this morning, Yoochun got the oddest look on his face. Yeah, just like the ones you two.... Aww, hell. I don't want to tie Changmin up. He's so lazy, he'll enjoy it too much."

"I think there is an expression--the pot calling the kettle black?" Yunho says, smirking at Jaejoong's indignation.

"I don't think I appreciate what you're implying."

"I do seem to end up doing all the work."

"No, I _let_ you do all the work, Mister Control Freak."

"Maybe we should tie up Yunho," Junsu suggest happily.

"No body is tying up anybody!!" Yunho is unnerved enough at the idea without Junsu's evil grin being added to the mix.

"See?" Jaejoong says, getting up onto his hands and knees to move closer to Junsu. "I knew it. He--"

There are a number of excellent ways to shut Jaejoong up, but the most interesting require his marginal cooperation at the very least. Yunho settles for less interesting, but highly effective. It's all a matter of leverage, a pull on an arm and a lift of a hip and Jaejoong is flat on his back where the original plan goes to hell because, in this position, it makes so much more sense to kiss him. Jaejoong makes a sound of protest, but Yunho can feel a smile against his mouth. Then Jaejoong gives himself over to the kiss and any spark of doubt is doused.

"Wow, he's right. You can't give up the lead, can you?"

Jaejoong's burst of laughter breaks the kiss, but Yunho keeps Jaejoong's mouth covered with his hand to prevent any further unnecessary noise. "You're no help at all," Yunho sneers at Junsu.

"I'm not supposed to help. I'm watching and learning how to...plug in."

Jaejoong snarls, pushing Yunho's hand away. "We sleep next door to you," Jaejoong says defiantly. "You don't need lessons."

The automatic denial of Jaejoong's intentional misinterpretation appears on Junsu's face, but the words never make it out. Instead, an extraordinarily sexy wickedness replaces it, and he leans close to croon, "Maybe I should be giving them then."

Junsu looks at Yunho as Jaejoong sits up, but Yunho just gets out of the way; Jaejoong is his to deal with. A flash of worry crosses Junsu's face, making Yunho grin as he settles against the headboard again to watch the show. Can't give up the lead, huh? It's because he gets it so rarely that he enjoys it while he can.

By the time Jaejoong and Yunho completely untangle themselves, Junsu seems to have found his attitude and has no difficulty meeting Jaejoong's challenging look. "Do you have a first lesson in mind?" Jaejoong asks, moving right into Junsu's space, almost close enough to share his breath.

Watching both of them, Yunho wonders who he should have warned about whom. And if he should have made popcorn, because this is going to be entertaining.

Junsu doesn't bother to explain the topic, he goes right to the demonstration part of the lesson. Jaejoong is daring Junsu to kiss him, so Junsu obliges, but doesn't stop there. He tips Jaejoong back, not just pushing but lifting his hips to put him right where Junsu wants him. Jaejoong's shoulders hit the bed with a bounce and Yunho snickers at the startled look he sees in Jaejoong's eyes before Junsu gets in the way again. Jaejoong recovers quickly, at least his hands give that impression as his fingers card through Junsu's hair, completely mussing the short, dark strands. He purrs against Junsu's mouth and slides a hand down Junsu's back to his ass. Yunho's been watching for this, and right on cue, Junsu starts to move.

"Wait. Hold it. Stop!" Junsu snickers into Jaejoong's shoulder as Jaejoong turns his head to stare at Yunho. "Do we have enough condoms?"

Damn good question.

But even as Yunho goes to check, he feels an odd reluctance; it makes him hesitate. And Junsu's stopped snickering. Yunho turns around and sees Jaejoong has arched his neck and back enough to rest the top of his head on the mattress in order to watch Yunho.

"You look really weird upside down." Yunho smiles. "You look even weirder rolling your eyes upside down."

"Would you stop it, Jaejoong! I can't even touch you when you're like that; I'm afraid I might break your neck."

"That would be inconvenient," Yunho says, as he rummages through Jaejoong's bag. "Then I wouldn't get to see him fuck you through the mattress."

There's a choking sound and then shifting and when Yunho turns around, successful in his search, he sees Jaejoong and Junsu both sitting up and eyeing each other. "Which 'you' did you mean?" Jaejoong asks, then turns his sharp gaze directly at Yunho. "And why haven't you included yourself in this plan?"

"Because...I haven't thought that far ahead? It was more of a wish than a plan?" Yunho's heart is pounding. Not fear, exactly, but the excitement that comes with knowing one isn't completely in control. He seems to like that. Perhaps that's why he pushes at Changmin. Why he wants to fan the fire that lights Junsu's smile. Why he can't get enough of Jaejoong.

"You haven't answered the first question."

"Let him think about it," Junsu says, his chin resting on Jaejoong's shoulder, his fingers undoing the buttons on Jaejoong's shirt. "We're both far too over-dressed anyway."

Jaejoong's eyes close as Junsu's lips touch his ear, and Junsu pauses to examine each piece of metal he encounters. Yunho knows that in the right mood, Jaejoong can be brought close to orgasm by stimulation of his piercings. All the shirt buttons are undone by the time Junsu takes Jaejoong's lobe between his teeth, his fingers working on the fastenings of Jaejoong's jeans. As the first one opens, so do Jaejoong's eyes, dark and surprisingly focussed under heavy lids. Their gaze slides from Yunho's face down his body to where Yunho has cupped his erection through his trousers with his free hand. The slow smile that curls Jaejoong's lips is more than a suggestion, and Yunho's pants are sliding from his hips before Junsu starts to tug on Jaejoong's jeans.

Yunho tosses the box and bottle he'd found toward the pillows, and frees himself of his clothing before crawling up onto the bed. "Let me give you a hand with that," he says. But instead of helping strip Jaejoong, he pulls up Junsu's t-shirt, momentarily blinding him.

"Hey! Not fair," Junsu cries, as four hands remove his clothes with surprising ease considering how much struggling he's doing. Or maybe it isn't struggling, because he really doesn't seem upset when Yunho drops all the clothes over the end of the bed and slides his hands up Junsu's legs. Junsu hasn't stopped squirming, though; Jaejoong's hands running over his torso might have something to do with it.

"Damn it, Jaejoong, that tickles."

Junsu's voice, soft and husky, likely isn't providing any motivation for Jaejoong to stop. All it seems to do is focus Jaejoong's attention on the source of the voice and the gorgeous line produced as Junsu pushes his head into the mattress. As Jaejoong's feather touches and kisses move closer to Junsu's throat, the squirming gets more violent, so Yunho moves his hands up Junsu's thighs to hold onto the twisting hips. He holds them firm, pressing them into the mattress and Junsu groans, opening his eyes to meet Yunho's. He brushes his fingertips over Yunho's hand and up Yunho's arm as far as he can reach.

Yunho leans forward, not wanting Junsu to stop, and eventually moves his hand to the mattress at Junsu's side as the caress continues over Yunho's shoulder and to the side of his face. Junsu rubs his thumb over Yunho's lips as he buries his other hand in Jaejoong's hair and traps him in a kiss. Yunho can see Jaejoong trying to pull away, so he adds his own opinion on the matter, resting his hand between Jaejoong's shoulder blades, sliding his fingers to trace over the inked letters. He can hear Jaejoong's reaction and feels Junsu's in the change of pressure on his mouth. He catches Junsu's thumb between his teeth, licking the pad before letting it go again.

The next time Jaejoong tries to move away they let him. Junsu's fingers slip behind Yunho's neck to pull him into the space Jaejoong has abandoned and into a kiss Yunho prefers to think is for him alone. It's as hot as the one in the kitchen but with more fuel behind it, all of Junsu's body adding to the blaze. Junsu is smaller, looks more delicate, and is the most athletic of them all. He rolls and shifts under the weight of Yunho's body, he moves Yunho without hesitation, making room for him to do things like rub his knee up Yunho's thigh to press it into his hip. Yunho has to break the kiss to catch his breath, but Junsu continues to nip at his parted lips and roll his nipple between thumb and forefinger. He's glad he has back-up.

The look Yunho sees on Jaejoong's face, however, isn't what he would expect. "What are you looking so smug about?"

"Well," Jaejoong says, while reaching for the bottle of lube, his tone making Yunho sit back on his heels. "I'd say that's decided that."

"Wait. What's been decided?" Junsu asks, sitting up and looking back and forth between them.

"Yes, Jaejoong," Yunho says, not breaking eye contact with his infuriating.... "What _has_ been decided?"

Another of Jaejoong's liquid shrugs, and Jaejoong smiles. Sort of. "It is only fair. Yoochun got to fuck your boyfriend, now you get to fuck his."

The outrageous statement brings Yunho off the bed to stand at the foot. "That's not--!"

"Then why?"

"Why are you asking why? You want this--"

"Are you only doing this because I want it?"

The question sideswipes Yunho, pulling him completely off-balance, yet giving him a clue as to what's gnawing at Jaejoong's mind. He looks at Junsu, who also seems less confused than he was, but not as understanding. He's glaring at Jaejoong. "You're a real bastard, Kim Jaejoong," he says.

"Yeah," Jaejoong says, dropping his chin but looking at Junsu from the corner of his eye. "You think the question's unfair?"

"I think your timing sucks." Junsu leans back on his elbow and crosses his ankles. "You get Yoochun with soft sheets and whipped cream. And Changmin!" He looks pointedly at Yunho, who nods in agreement that Changmin does tip the balance. "And I get the cold and the dirt."

"And the bugs," Yunho says, helpfully.

"Shut up." Junsu clears his throat and swallows a smile, before continuing to berate Jaejoong. "And so what you do you when I finally get Yunho naked and... motivated, you make him think. Jaejoong," Junsu flows up onto his hands and knees to glare at Jaejoong nose to nose, "if you wanted to torture me, you should have found some rope."

Jaejoong's bark of laughter bangs their heads together and Jaejoong apologizes by kissing Junsu's forehead. "Would you forgive me if I help to get him motivated again?" Jaejoong says against Junsu's skin.

"I'm standing right here!" Yunho's had enough of being talked about. And talked around. And talked at. There's been too much talking.

"And at just the right height, too." Jaejoong swivels onto his belly, his face at the edge of the bed and right in front of Yunho.

He has Yunho's cock in his mouth before Yunho can say, "No. Wait."

"Hey!" Junsu calls from Yunho's former seat against the headboard. "Didn't I tell you to shut up? Let him apologize."

Yunho does want there to be less talking.

He rests his fingertips on Jaejoong's head and sees that Junsu has his foot pressed up against the side of Jaejoong's thigh. Touch. Connection. They both know Jaejoong well enough to know how important that is. Just has he had with Changmin recognizing Jaejoong's tone, he feels a sense of relief at the confirmation of this fact. On some level he is doing this because Jaejoong wants to, because he is too afraid to let Jaejoong risk getting hurt on his own. And he wouldn't have considered being with anyone but Jaejoong, if Jaejoong hadn't encouraged it. But he isn't so much of a hypocrite that he wouldn't admit the reason he's here, now, is because of the sight before him.

Junsu needs no one to provide motivation; he's very good at finding his own. One of Junsu's hands is pressed against the sole of Jaejoong's foot, the other is wrapped loosely around his own cock. The fascinating thing to Yunho is that Junsu is flexing into the fist rather than stroking with his hand. All of him is moving, at least it seems that way, ripples spreading out from the slow, steady pulse of his hips. He slides the foot at Jaejoong's thigh closer toward himself. That seems to be an improvement because he tips his head back to rest against the headboard, eyes heavy but still watching what's going on at the end of the bed. When his lips part, the tip of his tongue appearing briefly to wet them, Yunho hisses softly.

"What...?" Jaejoong whispers, looking up in confusion. Yunho uses his fingertips to get Jaejoong to look over his shoulder. "Oh," Jaejoong says, as Junsu's smolder catches flame with the slow unfurling of his smile.

"Apology accepted."

Jaejoong settles onto his knees as Yunho crawls back up onto the bed. Jaejoong's hand is resting on Junsu's bent knee and Junsu is stroking Jaejoong's ankle. This casual connection between the two of them means there can only be one reason for the haunted look lingering in Jaejoong's eyes. Yunho takes Jaejoong's face in his hands and kisses him.

"Better?" he says against Jaejoong's lips, echoing Jaejoong's earlier question. The smile he feels, and then sees as Jaejoong sits back on his heels, is all the answer he needs.

"I know what the problem is," Jaejoong announces.

"I have no problems," Junsu counters, another grind of his hips making Yunho swallow a laugh.

"Yes, you do, but they require professional help. Ouch!" Jaejoong slaps away Junsu's hand, which was still resting beside Jaejoong's foot and within easy reach of Jaejoong's ass. "The problem is we've only had to deal with Changmin. There is a certain restraint built into sex with the rookie." Yunho can see Junsu looking for a way to argue with that but he only shrugs and nods in agreement. "Now that we are with someone close to our own level--"

"Close to! You _wish_ you were at my level."

"Really? I've yet to see any evidence of this."

"That's because you keep talking, Jaejoong, you nitwit!"

"Enough!" Yunho is fighting to keep the laughter out of his voice, because they are both very cute, even when being very annoying. "Time to make an executive decision."

He slides his hands under Junsu's hips, pulling him down off the pillows and flat onto his back, before stifling any possible complaint or comment with a kiss. Junsu doesn't seem in the mood to complain, and his only comment is the slide of his hands under Yunho's arms to wrap over his shoulders. Yunho tightens his hold around Junsu's back, breaks the kiss, and then rolls. Junsu exclaims at the sudden move, but is grinning as Yunho crooks his finger at Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sneers at him.

"Aw, Boo. Can't we have my fantasy today? You can make me beg next time."

That surprises a bark of laughter from Jaejoong and sends Junsu into a fit of giggles, pressing his face against Yunho's chest. Jaejoong stretches out on the bed, his head on the edge of the pillow beside Yunho. "At your command, my love."

"Fuck him through the mattress."

Junsu's head comes up fast, as Jaejoong jumps up to go searching through the wrinkled covers to find the condoms and lube. Yunho asks Junsu in a look, and the nod and smile he gets in return revives his...motivation. Jaejoong suddenly reappears, giving Junsu a big smooch on the cheek and saying, "He loves me best," before going back to his abuse of the bedding.

"Without a doubt," Junsu whispers, even as he shifts up to reach Yunho's mouth.

It hadn't felt like they'd been holding back up to this point, but with this kiss there's no doubt in Yunho's mind they were. He isn't about to give Junsu all the credit; something has released in him as well, so that he can feel this kiss all through his body. That Junsu's lying on him helps with that feeling. Not just lying, Junsu's moving with a purpose--to drive Yunho out of his mind, over the edge before they barely get started.

"Junsu--"

"Shhh," Junsu says softly, but he slows down--the shift of their groins against each other, the slide of his hands down Yunho's body, the stroke of his tongue in Yunho's mouth. He finally lets Yunho catch a breath when he slips his fingers under Yunho's thigh. "If you like, I could...," and Junsu lifts Yunho's leg just enough to clarify the suggestion.

"Oh shit," Jaejoong swears softly and reaches for the box of tissues to absorb some the extra lube that's ended up in his palm.

Junsu grins. "I think that's one 'yes' vote," he says, but then the grin fades and Yunho knows that he's serious and waiting for an answer.

"Jaejoong may be at your level, but I think I still have a few steps to take. Another time."

Junsu's grin and Junsu's smile are so very different. He smiles. "Another time. I like the sound of that." He leans in as if going for another kiss, but skims his lips over Yunho's cheek to his ear. "And Jaejoong isn't at my level."

"I can hear you," Jaejoong snaps. Junsu's snickers are cut off by a sharp gasp and Yunho sees Jaejoong's worried face appear over Junsu's shoulder. "You okay?" Jaejoong says, in a completely different tone.

"Yeah. Just surprised. Your hands are bigger than Yoochun's."

"Sorry. Should have started with one."

Junsu looks over his shoulder. "I'm good. Really, Jaejoong." He pushes himself up off his elbows as he turns back to Yunho but whatever he was going to say is lost in a low groan. His eyes close and his head drops so that his hair just brushes against Yunho's chest. Yunho threads the strands through his fingertips before gently tracing the edge of Junsu's face to his jaw.

Jaejoong meets Yunho's eyes over Junsu's back as he insinuates his free hand between their bodies. He slides his palm under Yunho's cock, his fingers curling up to brush at Junsu's, if the smile Yunho can feel against his own fingers is any indication. Yunho continues his caress down Junsu's neck and chest until he can complete the clasp on their erections, his fingertips brushing at the soft skin of Jaejoong's wrist. Junsu growls, lifting his head to look at Yunho with hot eyes as he rolls his hips and says, "Let's do this."

Usually such smart-ass use of a lyric would warrant at least an eyeroll, but Jaejoong is ripping a condom packet open with his teeth and Junsu is grinding down on Yunho's cock with a determination that makes Yunho's breath catch. His hand is still acting as a guide to help maintain steady contact, but the other one is free and he buries it in Junsu's hair while he takes what could be his last chance for a kiss for a while.

Yunho can feel Junsu's reaction when Jaejoong enters him, and tries to pull away, but Junsu's hand comes off the bed to hold his neck and he finds himself kissing Junsu back with a heat that might set fire to them both. To all three of them; he makes the mistake of looking up at Jaejoong. Who looks right back at him.

"No." Yunho does _not_ want this to end so soon.

"Yes," Junsu says with a previously unheard fierceness, as he plants his hand firmly back on the bed.

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes. So very much yes," Jaejoong croons as he leans over Junsu's back. Junsu shows his teeth as he pushes back against Jaejoong, slides against Yunho, and very effectively takes the lead.

He does this on stage, too; he's generous to a fault until the moment centre stage is his and then he _takes_ it. Takes them all--audience, back-up performers, and the rest of the group--whereever he wants them to go. Yunho is awestruck by the power every time he sees it. Here is no different, but that he can revel in it. Here, he doesn't have to watch for his next cue. Here, he can be carried away on the wave of Junsu's heat, drown in the liquid brilliance of Junsu's voice, because today he has front row seats to hear those sounds that have occasionally seeped through the wall, now accompanied by a new harmony.

"Junsu! Damn you, fucking show-off. Slow down! We're losing Yunho."

"You think you can handle slow any bett-- Oh. God. Jaejoong, don't...fuck, don't stop. Yunho's fine. He's right here, just not watching you for a change. Ohgodohgodohgod." Junsu presses his face against Yunho's skin, muffling any further evocations, but not the cries and moans, the licks and bites. The change of position also makes Jaejoong easier to see; he's focused on the sensations, his eyes closed and his hands reading Junsu's skin. Yunho takes his own hand from where it was resting on Junsu's shoulder to weave his fingers through Jaejoong's as they slide down Junsu's side. Jaejoong's eyes open enough to meet his gaze and the smile that follows comes close to undoing Yunho again.

He releases the hold keeping his cock in line with Junsu's, the direct stimulation not an advantage at the moment. Junsu peeks up at him, then smirks and adds a twist to the rhythmic roll of his hips, bringing Yunho off the bed in a breathless arch, and a string of curses from Jaejoong's lips.

As Yunho struggles to hang onto his last thread of control, he feels the weight shift against his thighs; Junsu is straddling them and Jaejoong is between them, so he knows when he looks again, his partners will have moved. He's not sure what he expects to see as he settles back onto the bed, but his imagination couldn't have come close anyway. One of Jaejoong's hands is spread over Junsu's diaphragm, the other has a grip on Junsu's shoulder; both are holding Junsu up against Jaejoong's chest as Jaejoong nuzzles under his ear. Junsu tilts his head back, turning it in invitation. Yunho sees Jaejoong's tongue sneak between Junsu's welcoming lips, impatient to reach the offered kiss. When their lips meet, the result is incendiary.

To his surprise, it's the small details that hold Yunho's attention. A bead of sweat runs down the side of Junsu's neck. The light from the room's single small lamp glints off the cross in Jaejoong's ear. Junsu sighs when Jaejoong sucks on his lower lip and Jaejoong's next breath is shaky. There is a faint rasp when Junsu pulls Jaejoong close again, running his nails along Jaejoong's jaw; Yunho knows that feeling, loves to trace the light stubble with his tongue. Jaejoong's hand falls to cup Junsu's hip and Yunho remember the fit of the same bone in his palm. Their taste, their scent, the texture of their skin, Yunho's experienced them all and now he knows what the two of them look like together in pleasure. The feelings that go with this knowledge are too strong to hold in much longer.

With Yunho's moan, the kiss ends. Junsu's head falls back against Jaejoong's shoulder, and Jaejoong looks straight into Yunho's eyes as he licks at the corner of his mouth.

Yunho has his cock in his hand before he realizes, and as he watches Jaejoong's fingers wrap around Junsu's and begin to stroke, wet heat pours onto his belly. Even as he pants and shudders, he can't take his eyes off of the erotic sight in front of him. Jaejoong is whispering into Junsu's ear; Yunho can't hear the words, but the tone is hard and dark. Junsu looks like he's hanging onto Jaejoong for dear life, one hand probably leaving bruises on the arm holding his shoulder, the other clenched into Jaejoong's hair. His head is resting on Jaejoong's shoulder as he gasps brokenly through wet, open lips. Jaejoong's tone turns vicious and his teeth graze Junsu's ear moments before Junsu cries out and comes in a fountain over Jaejoong's fist and onto Yunho. Jaejoong sets his forehead on Junsu's shoulder and Junsu gasps a couple more times before sagging forward.

Fortunately, it is a slow sag, and even in his far-from-alert state, Yunho gets his legs untangled from Jaejoong's and Junsu's, and eases both men onto their sides rather than into the mess on his body. He considers getting something to clean himself with, but falls back onto the pillows instead.

He must have dozed off, because he wakes up to find Jaejoong and Junsu have traded places; Junsu is spooned up against Jaejoong's back, an arm around Jaejoong's chest, and Jaejoong is breathing on Yunho's shoulder. Jaejoong's asleep, from the feel of it, but Junsu's awake, and he smiles sleepily in answer to Yunho's own grin. Yunho knows a kiss for Junsu is the appropriate next step, but he rubs his face into Jaejoong's hair instead, getting the scent back into his nose, the feel back onto his skin. He gives Jaejoong a kiss while he's there and when he looks up, Junsu is still smiling, softer and much more awake. Junsu leans in to give the kiss, more than friendly, but warm rather than hot. He does the same to Jaejoong's cheek, and then tries to move away. Jaejoong is not asleep.

"I need to go check on Yoochun," Junsu says softly, tugging at his trapped hand. Jaejoong sighs, but lets go and snuggles closer to Yunho.

"If Changmin is still there, you can send him in here if you like," Yunho says. Jaejoong opens one eye to look at him in alarm. Junsu snickers.

"Nah. We'll keep him. Our bed is bigger anyway."

"Ow!" Yunho jerks away from the nasty pinch Jaejoong gives him. "What was that for?" His only answer is an indignant huff and a twist of Jaejoong's lips. Something minor then; Jaejoong only uses physical pain for the small stuff. Yunho's awake enough now to feel disgusting. "I'm going to clean up." Jaejoong frowns and reaches for him, but encounters a sticky spot and changes the reach to a push. "I'm so loved," Yunho says sarcastically, and smooches Jaejoong's cheek.

"And don't you forget it," Jaejoong says, his clear voice belying his sleepy appearance.

The door to Junsu's and Yoochun's room is partially open as Yunho passes by, and he can't resist looking in. Junsu is just lifting the blankets and Yoochun is turning over from being curled up against Changmin's side.

"You came back," Yoochun says. It's not a question.

"Always," Junsu replies, on the opening fringes of what looks like a really nice kiss.

A snort from Changmin ends the moment. "You two are sappier than Jaejoong and Yunho," he mutters.

"No one is sappier than Jaejoong and Yunho," Junsu says with conviction, as he stretches out in the bed. Yoochun settles against Junsu's chest and opens his eyes, catching Yunho in the doorway. The lids stay sleepy, but the gaze is sharp, and for an instant, Yunho worries about what he sees in them. Then it's gone and Yoochun smiles at him before shifting into sleep over Junsu's heartbeat.

Yunho hops in the shower for a very quick rinse and then hurries back down the hall to his own warm bed. Jaejoong smiles at him, turning his face up for a warm, soft kiss, then once Yunho is back under the covers, presses himself against Yunho's side with his head pillowed on Yunho's shoulder.

"Do you think we're sappy?"

"No," Jaejoong answers sleepily.

"We're certainly not sappier than Junsu and Yoochun."

"Hell, no!" Jaejoong pushes himself up on his elbow, and raises an eyebrow in a silent question.

Yunho puts on a small smile and shrugs. "The door was open when I passed by."

"And what else did they do, other than insult us?"

Yunho's smile grows, but he manages not to laugh. "A sweet kiss, and then snuggled up together and went to sleep."

"Oh."

There was intent behind that "Oh."

"I thought you were tired," Yunho says, with only a small thought to talking Jaejoong out of whatever he's got planned.

"I don't have to be anywhere in the morning," Jaejoong says, just before his mouth comes to rest on Yunho's chest. He doesn't tease, but moves with deliberation straight for the far nipple, letting more of his skin come into contact with Yunho's as he makes Yunho's breath catch. "I haven't tasted you enough today," he says between bites. "But then I can't think of a single day when I could say I've had enough of you."

Speechless. Jaejoong talking like this is the only thing that leaves Yunho speechless. He wants to say something back but the words.... He buries his fingers in Jaejoong's hair instead, sliding and grasping, twisting the handfuls into an impossible mess, just like the tangle in his brain. When Jaejoong looks up, he's too fucking sexy for words, even if Yunho had any.

"I love you, too."

"Jaejoong...." Yunho's thought ends in a groan, as Jaejoong slides down his body, leaving a wet trail with lips and tongue. He knows where Jaejoong is headed, and part of him insists that it's too soon, Jaejoong's tired, twice in an hour is...indecent. But then Jaejoong's nuzzling him, sniffing him, and Yunho's suddenly impatient. "I washed."

"No soap."

"Sorry."

"It's good." And Jaejoong licks along the crease of Yunho's thigh. "Very good." Mouths across Yunho's balls. "So good, it's all I'll ever need."

"But not all you'll ever want."

Jaejoong pauses with his mouth over Yunho's heavy cock. "Not the same thing at all."

Yunho sits up and Jaejoong rests on his hip, pushing himself up on one arm. "You need them," Yunho says with sudden surety.

"So do you."

Yunho cups Jaejoong's cheek, but there is no waver in Jaejoong's stare, only returned pressure into his hand to acknowledge the touch. "But not like you--"

"No," Jaejoong cuts in. "We're different. We need different things. You give me so much of what I need. I...."

"And you for me, love." Yunho whispers.

"Stop being sweet, let me finish." Jaejoong shifts up to sit on his heels, and Yunho finally gets that this isn't just a plea for reassurance. So he waits. "We can't be everything to each other. I like to believe we could be enough, but to be _everything_ is impossible." Yunho wants to argue this just on principle, but he presses his lips together instead. Jaejoong smiles and kisses them. "We have been given a gift. There are three men in the other room whom I love as much as I love you and need only a little bit less. I don't think you'd argue if I said the same goes for you."

Yunho shakes his head. "No. I won't argue."

Jaejoong narrows his eyes but continues, "If they can help fill in the spaces.... If by bringing them close we can...." Jaejoong closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Yunho wants to hold him, but doesn't think that kind of support would be welcome right now. Jaejoong is fighting to stand on his own.

And Yunho gets it. An important part of it at least.

Frustration shows itself in a hard shake of Jaejoong's head and in the shine of tears in his eyes when he raises them to meet Yunho's. Yunho smiles, waiting, and Jaejoong's frustration seems to melt away. "You get it," Jaejoong says, sounding equal parts surprised and relieved.

"Enough for now, I think. But you know me, sometimes the lessons have to be repeated a few times for them to take."

Jaejoong smirks and shakes his head, but he also reaches. His eyes go dark as he cups Yunho's shoulder then traces Yunho's collarbone with his fingertips. "Still can't get enough of you."

"Please kiss me."

Yunho doesn't fight the push on his chest, but he does hang onto the hand providing the pressure so that Jaejoong follows. Not that he needs to provide any guidance; Jaejoong drapes himself over Yunho like a blanket, kisses like he's trying to crawl inside. That doesn't sound like a bad idea to Yunho, but he'd better get some other opinions first. "What do you want?"

"To be what you want. Let me be what you want, Yunho."

Jaejoong's obviously missed that they've finished this verse. "Junsu's right, you are a nitwit. A melodramatic nitwit at that."

Yunho feels the change in Jaejoong's attitude in the muscles under his hands, and the look in Jaejoong's eyes starts his heart pounding again. "This coming from the king of sap. Who's the pot this time?"

"You love it," Yunho purrs against Jaejoong's ear as he pulls Jaejoong close.

"When you're all sticky? Yeah, that's my favourite," Jaejoong returns, with a nip to Yunho's lobe as punctuation.

"You're _my_ favourite," Yunho says, making Jaejoong laugh and then bite him for continuing the sap.

Yunho smiles as Jaejoong's teeth continue to leave their shallow marks on his skin. They won't last until morning, a fact Yunho regrets. Maybe if there were a mark, an indelible sign, then he wouldn't be so uncertain. Jaejoong moves suddenly, setting his teeth into the sensitive skin over Yunho's ribs, making Yunho squirm, and laugh between the groans. Then he sees it--TVfXQ SOUL.

And sometimes he gets the point the first time.


End file.
